A Never Ending Love
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: Post Arcana Heart. Her life is like a void and without sense, but in the past she remembers how was to be a maiden of love. HeartXEveryone. R&R. Enjoy :D


**A Never Ending Love**

Hello again to all of those Arcana Heart's fans, and welcome to another of my projects or fics whichever you prefer to call it.

This would be the third one and has been on my mind for quite some time; to clarify some thing this would a HeartXEveryone (or almost as I'm not going to pair her up with Fiona or Kira).

Second I will not use any characters from the second and third game as I don't know any of them hope you still like it.

Finally if I have any mistakes I'm sorry about that as English is not my native language, and well hope all of you like it.

**The love we share**

_Has it been that long, since that time…Since everything was different that today._

_I still have vague memories from the past, when we were younger, when we were one with our own Arcanas. We were like sisters or at last that's the way I thought of all of them, all of us maidens._

_But now after so much time, they are my family, they are everything I have and appreciate them but still there is something amiss…_

_A kind of feeling that seems to be missing within me or at least something I don't think I have anymore._

Those were the thoughts of one of the most important maidens, the one who once held love within her.

**Nine years ago…**

"Soooo…" Said an excited 14th year old Heart Aino, who was at the moment teasing her childhood friend Saki Tsuzura.

"Heart… I… I already told you, hugging me it's not necessary every time you see me" Answered her friend while trying to getting her off.

"Moe Saki-Tan, I can't help it, after all I love being with you and share the most love I can" Saying this made Saki's cheeks to turn a shade of pink though she turned her head the other way avoiding Heart's gaze.

Right now they were walking towards their school, repeating the same routine except that this time they were accompanied by little Lieselotte who was at moment watching the scene in front of her eyes.

"I advice you Saki-san if you would please evade any kind of physical contact such as hugging with onee-sama" Said the girl with her cool voice, which startled Saki.

"Ohh don't say that Lieselotte-chan, you know that later in school I'll give you lots of hugs to you" Replied a happy Heart who in her own mind already imagined that moment.

Yes as weird as this sound, the once "Crimson-Eyed Criminal" was now in a relationship with the maiden of love, though not exactly one of love but more like a sibling relationship.

After the incident with Mildred and after she Lieselotte started to know more and more about Heart and vice versa, Heart started to get close to her and in the end somehow convinced her to stay at her house of course with permission from her parents.

An eventually, it came to the point where the whole family treated her as part of their own, Heart herself called her "her little sister" as practically their relationship was that of a sisters.

Well returning to the current situation, the commentary of Heart made the little girl blush after all no matter where you where, you would always ended being hugged by the pink haired girl.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who gets _"_touchy" with Heart" Snickered Saki, as she did noticed the flushed face of Liesleotte.

"I don't know what you are talking about Saki-san" Replied the girl while composing herself and walking ahead of the two.

"Ah wait for us Lies-chan" Cried Heart as seeing that her sister started to walk faster than both of them.

After some more minutes of bickering between the maiden of thunder and the maiden of shadow, they arrived to the school where they were gritted by their friends and fellow maidens.

Sometime after the whole problem with Mildred, all of the maidens decided that it would be better if they could keep in contact as this was a measurement for something similar.

And now the nine girls (not counting Kira and Fiona) were currently going to the same school, and relationships were quickly made and those who didn't trusted each other started to.

The school bell rang and so all of them went to their respective classroom.

Most of them actually shared the same classroom considering that they shared the same age, except Konoha, Liesleotte and Kamui.

The first two were twelve years old, the other group which consisted of Heart, Saki, Maori, Mei-Fang, Lilica and Yoriko were of fourteen while Kamui the oldest seventeen or at least her appearance.

Lunch started after some hours of classes, the group headed to their own private place in school which was actually a classroom, were it transformed from being a lone room to their "club".

There was much to discuss as the Cultural Festival would soon be, and now that this Club was made they had to participate.

This of course was problematic to some of the girls like Kamui, who had never attended one, Mei-Fang though being a cyborg and having lots of information about human culture did not knew how to or what to do.

"Well those were minor problems" Heart told all of them.

"And by that you mean…?" Lilica asked her friend while resting in of the chairs.

"With some practice, effort and of course love, with those three elements there is no need to worry" Replied heart while giving them a bright smile.

_As expected from our leader, _everyone thought.

Somehow the pink haired girl always seemed to find a way to resolve their problems and as much as they didn't wanted help, Heart would always end helping them.

"Anyway Heart, if we are doing this we need to start thinking of what exactly are we going to show the people" Said her childhood friend.

"No needs to worry about that, I already have something planned" And with that, the maiden of love ran out of the room.

"There she goes again…" Both Lilica and Saki said at the same time.

"She tends to forget certain things" Replied Maori while giggling at the reaction of her two fellow maidens.

"Even then, we love her like that" A serious Mei-Fang added to the conversation.

"You are right about that Mei, but now that Master Aino is not here lets discuss about the _ascension"_ Kamui said, which made the rest of the group to look at her seriously.

"We must protect onee-sama at all costs, if it is her will to help all of the Elementals and Humans…" Said Liesleotte, who had her common cold expression but beneath that her true feeling towards her sister laid.

"I… I suppose then we must… follow what we had planned" A nervous Yoriko said, not knowing if those words would be the correct ones.

"For the moment, I think for all of us and for Aino-sama it would be the best, until we find another way" Said a downcast Mei as seeing that talking about the _Ascension_ was not easy.

"Heart-chan will always be Heart-chan" Said Konoha as her tail and ears appeared from her seriousness rather than excitement.

"And for her we will do everything in our power to protect her, help her and also by loving her" Finished Saki, to which everyone nodded at her statement.

And so for the next days until the come of the destined day, the maidens had vowed to protect the most precious person to them… Their Heart.


End file.
